<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars by lolalexi_tfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578531">Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolalexi_tfw/pseuds/lolalexi_tfw'>lolalexi_tfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, F/M, Mental Anguish, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolalexi_tfw/pseuds/lolalexi_tfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long stretch of cases, veteran hunter Alessandra De Luca decides to head home for a much needed break when she gets a call. Its the Winchesters, and they need her help. Its a tough case to crack, but once it does, will she be able to get through it in one piece?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A nice meal. Bubble bath. Glass of red wine and classical music gently lulling her into a state of relaxation. Sleeping in her own comfortable bed. These were the things that Alessandra De Luca thought of as she sped down the highway just before midnight. Important, little things she was eager to get home to after being on the road for almost two months. It was funny, how things could play out sometimes. You could either go weeks without so much as a call for help or any hint of a possible case. Or, you could find yourself finishing off one Big Bad, only for another one to pop up the next state over. The latter situation is where Alessa found herself the last seven weeks, and quite frankly, she was freaking exhausted.</p><p>The last case was a vampire den, way out in the sticks in Montana, and it wasn’t a cakewalk. Zach, her mentor, along with another hunter she wasn’t too familiar with, had managed to clean it out. After they went their separate ways, Alessandra started heading west to Seattle, the location of her family home. She rolled her shoulders, the muscles stiff and tight almost to the point of being painful and looked down at the clock. It was far too tempting to put the gas pedal closer to the floor when she realized she would be home within an hour.</p><p>Alessandra was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing on the docking station on her dashboard. At first she wanted to believe it was her mind playing tricks on her since it seemed like her phone was ringing constantly lately, but she wasn’t so lucky this time.</p><p>“Merda…”, she cursed softly under her breath, letting out a sigh as she looked at the number. It seemed familiar, but she couldn’t be sure. Reaching out, she touched the green answer button on the screen. “Hello?” She hears someone clear their throat on the other end before they start to speak, somewhat hesitantly.</p><p>“Hey, Alessandra. It’s Sam Winchester.”</p><p>The greeting rattled around inside of her head, her eyebrows raising high as a look of surprise passed over her features. It was a voice she hadn’t heard for a while...shit, had it been three months since that case down South? She had helped the Winchesters on a few cases, either as someone with extra intel or another set of hands wielding a gun or blade. They had actually known each other since they were teens, having met through Bobby. She would travel to the old junkyard with Zach every so often from the age of fifteen on, to practice shooting or read through Bobby’s extensive library. The veteran hunter humored her, impressed by how she could soak up information like a sponge and retain it just as well. More often than not, the Winchesters would be there under Bobby’s care when their dad went on certain hunts. Alessandra was about the same age as Dean, the older brother, and the three of them got along well. </p><p>In the years to follow...with everything the boys had been through...Alessa did what she could to help in her own way, feet on the ground and battles waged out of sight from the mass populace. Guilt began to seep its way in, hearing the youngest Winchester’s voice made her realize just how long it had been since they’ve spoken. It honestly wasn’t her intention to lose contact for so long.</p><p>“Um, hello? You still there?”</p><p>Alessandra realized almost a full minute had passed since she answered the call and she shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. “Yeah, sorry. Uh, wow...Sam! It’s been awhile. How are you?”</p><p>“It has...I’m good, you know, living the life. You?”</p><p>“Same, more or less…” The urge to apologize or something was strong, but she didn’t. It didn’t seem right over the phone. “Hey, how is Dean?”</p><p>A light chuckle comes over the speaker, making Alessa smile and feel a little more at ease. “He’s...Dean.” She laughs quietly and a beat of silence passes before Sam continues. “Listen, while I really do want to catch up...I’m calling because we could use some help.”</p><p>Alessandra nods slowly, even though Sam can’t see her do so. Looks like that bubble bath and wine were going to have to wait. “Sure...what’s up?”</p><p>“Well we’re in this neighborhood that’s undergoing expansion. There was an ‘accident’ involving a guy and his garage door...and another guy decided to take a dive into a pool. Unfortunately, it was empty. It all seems a bit suspicious.” Sam paused, the uncertainty returning to his voice when he continued. “We tried calling Bobby with what evidence we have, but he’s busy out in Pennsylvania with a Rugaru. He suggested we give you a call.”</p><p>Bobby...someone else she hadn’t talked to for a while. The fact that her name still came to mind when thinking of trustworthy hunters made her feel good. “Hmm. Not a lot of info to go on, but there’s been cases that have started out with less.”</p><p>“True enough...so, you in? We could use another set of eyes on this.”</p><p>She smirked despite herself. “How can I say no to the Winchester boys needing help from little ol’ me.” Sam chuckled at that. “Where are you guys?”</p><p>“Vancouver, Washington, at the Motel 6. Room 104.”</p><p>“Vancouver?” She was surprised, and thankful she didn’t have to drive much farther. “I’m about an hour and a half out. I’ll see you then.”</p><p>“Alright...drive safe. And...thanks, Alessa.”</p><p>She disconnects the call on her end, smiling to herself. It would be good working with the brothers again, but she also felt nervous, a fluttering in her stomach that wouldn’t easily subside. She hoped things wouldn’t be tense between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So Get This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alessa and Dean talk it out, and they come up with a plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alessandra pulled into the parking lot of the motel, killing the ignition and stepping out into the cool night air. It was nice to finally get out of that car, she stretched her arms above her head and groaned slightly at the audible pops coming from her back. After locking up, she looked at the row of doors in front of her and headed down a few until she stood in front of Room 104. There was no Impala parked out front...maybe one of them ran out for something?</p><p>After taking in a deep breath through her nose and exhaling slowly through her mouth, she reaches up and knocks against the battered brown door. Good grief, she felt on edge. Too much coffee and not enough sleep were the likely culprits. At least this is what she would tell herself. It couldn’t possibly have anything to do with the fact that she was going to see the Winchesters again after she basically went dark for several weeks. Her hand moved to knock again, but it didn’t make contact.</p><p>The door opened and she looked up at the face before her...Dean. Short, sandy brown hair still wet from the shower she guessed, strong jawline and face covered with stubble, emerald green eyes that bore into her aquamarine ones. His stare was intense, not necessarily angry but clearly not amused. She found herself looking away first, attempting to glance into the room behind him.</p><p>“Are you gonna invite a girl in?”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes as if to think about it, then he moved to the side and gestured with one hand for her to come in. Alessa felt like she was entering the principal’s office as she walked over the threshold, Dean closing the door behind her.</p><p>There was silence between them for a beat, the only sounds she could hear was a car passing on the road...make that two cars. She sat down at the foot of one of the queen sized beds and looked up at Dean hesitantly. “How’ve you been?”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve been fine. You?” He was staring at the dingy drapes covering the window and while he sounded casual enough, she could hear the hard edge to his tone.</p><p>“The same…” She offered quietly. Damn it, she hated this. With just about anyone else, she couldn’t care less if she rubbed someone the wrong way or pissed them off. But with Dean and Sam, it was different. “Dean, look, I’m-”</p><p>“Three months, Alessandra…” She cringed...lack of a nickname was never a good sign. “No calls, no texts, not even a damn email to Sammy. What the hell?”</p><p>A fair enough question that she had the answer to, or something like an answer, but she didn’t want to talk about it...not now. With the passage of time, it felt like a poor excuse...childish, really. She stood up when he turned to look at her. “It wasn’t intentional. There was...uh, something came up.” She stopped while Dean looked at her expectantly. “I meant to get a hold of you guys sooner, but I’ve been-”<br/>“Busy?” He chimed in gruffly, nodding. “I know. Zach mentioned you’ve been on quite the hunting stretch. At least he had the decency to let me know you were still vertical.” She tries to respond, but Dean moves closer to her, brows furrowed with worry. “Shortly after that case...I tried to call. Tried sending a text. Nothing.” He pauses and she doesn’t say anything, just stares up at him and frowns. “What happened?”</p><p>She inhales deeply through her nose and lets it out in a huff, turning away from his studying gaze. He could be stubborn alright, but so could she. “Something...that I really don’t wanna talk about right now. I was having a hard time, it seems stupid now, but..” She shakes her head and looks at him again. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He gazes at her quietly, debating on pushing the issue further. He wanted to know what happened so he could attempt to help, but she seemed dead set on not discussing it...so he let it go for now. He nods slowly, a faint smile forming on his face and she was happy to see it. “I hope so. Worrying about you really puts a damper on my mood.”</p><p>Just like that, Alessa could feel the tension thick air lighten considerably and she can’t help but chuckle. “First of all, big girl that can take care of herself here. Secondly, you and Sam have worried me plenty, so really we should be even.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes and brings his arms out to his sides, moving his hands for her to come closer. “Yeah, yeah...bring it in, let’s hug it out.”</p><p>She felt like her eyebrows had raised to the top of her forehead in surprise. Dean was initiating a hug? She silently wondered if he had been drinking at all as she smiled and stepped closer to him, draping her arms over the tops of his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>“It’s good seeing you, Al…”</p><p>“Right back at ya, Dean…”</p><p>The door opening causes Dean to loosen his grip and Alessa looks over his shoulder in time to see Sam walking through, carrying a six pack of beer and a plastic bag with junk food. Sam notices the head of wavy scarlet hair after he locks the door, a dimpled grin showing. “Hey, stranger.”</p><p>“Hey, Sam!” She lets go of Dean and walks over to Sam, standing on tip toes so she can hug him and he bends down slightly to wrap his arms around her after setting his purchases down. Although he was the youngest brother, he was the tallest; 6’4”, while Dean was about 6’1”. She can remember as teenagers that Dean wasn’t very pleased when Sam started growing taller than him, and that thought made her chuckle quietly. Alessa lets go of Sam and attempts to ruffle his hair, which he expertly dodges. “Or should I say, ‘Hey, Shaggy?’ You ever gonna get a haircut?”</p><p>She can hear Dean laugh behind her, he had walked over to inspect the bag, not having the patience to wait. Sam rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, still smiling. “You two are hilarious. I’m glad you could come, Alessa.”</p><p>“It’s the least I could do, after my little Houdini act. Which I am sorry for, by the way.” She figured he would understand with somewhat less of a fight than Dean, but that didn’t stop her from looking up at him hesitantly.</p><p>Sam nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah...we were worried, but you’re here now and in one piece, so that’s good. I’m sure Dean already tore you a new one, so I won’t.”</p><p>She let out a sigh of relief while looking grateful. “Yes...thank you for that.”</p><p>“Sammy?” Dean’s voice breaks through the conversation, almost sounding offended. Sam and Alessa both look over to see him standing there with his arms out to his sides. “Where’s the pie?”</p><p>“Dude, I went to a gas station. Pretty sure they don’t have a baker in the back. You’ll live.” Sam glanced toward Alessa, amused, before rummaging through the bag himself. He pulled out a bag of Baked Lays and grabbed a beer before moving to sit next to his laptop.</p><p>Alessa grabs a beer as well and takes a seat on the bottom corner of the bed closest to the table, while Dean grabs a random snack out of the bag without really looking at what it was. “Hostess is fine in a pinch, damn it…” Sam didn’t seem to hear him grumble, but Alessa did and she covers her mouth as if stifling a yawn. He then sits down on the other wooden chair next to the table and puts his feet up on the bed so they are next to Alessa.</p><p>“Alright, so reunions and snack time are out of the way…” Sam is typing on his laptop now, and he turns it so it’s facing Alessa. She leans forward to get a better look; it’s an article titled ‘LOCAL MAN DEAD AFTER TRAGIC ACCIDENT’ and it showed a picture of a middle aged man with dark hair. “Four days ago, Jeremy Walters was found dead in his garage. Severe trauma to the neck caused by the garage door being slammed down onto it. He was divorced and lived alone, as far as we can tell. There were no signs of a break in or foul play, at least of the normal kind. His ex wife, ah...Elizabeth Weaver, testified that she saw Jeremy earlier that night when he dropped off their daughter.”</p><p>Alessa nodded, scanning over the article herself. It didn’t quite sound like ‘their thing’, but she was willing to keep an open mind. “So what about the guy who went for a dive?”</p><p>Dean nodded, leaning back in his chair. “Right...Alex Jackson. Another local man, employed by the construction company working on this new community, Infinity Acres. Two days ago, his body was found at the bottom of an in ground pool by the construction crew, neck broken. Like the first vic, this happened late at night, no witnesses, no signs of any foul play. Nobody can figure out what he was even doing there after hours in the first place. His wife claims they went to bed together, then he was nowhere to be found the next morning.”</p><p>Alessa took in the information, her gaze moving to the window as she was deep in thought. She knew they would have already checked for obvious culprits, so she tried to think outside the supernatural box. Any normal person could look at these two instances and believe them to be accidents. There wasn’t a whole lot to go on, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t something going on. “Could it be possible that the construction is disrupting a burial ground of some kind? I would imagine certain spirits wouldn’t take kindly to that.”</p><p>Sam shakes his head, gesturing towards the laptop. “We thought of that, but I couldn’t find anything online.”</p><p>“Neither could I, at the library.” Dean added. “There’s no history to suggest anything like that is close by.”</p><p>“Hmm...damn.” Alessa sighed and took a drink of the beer she had been holding in her hand this whole time. “Is there any relation between the victims at all? Anything to suggest a family curse?” She watched as both Winchesters shook their heads in unison, another possible lead they had exhausted already. “Well, I can see why you wanted help on this one.”</p><p>Dean grunts, moving his feet off the bed to stand up and pace around the room. “Yeah...there has to be something we aren’t seeing.” Sam nods in agreement, but he was starting to have his doubts. Maybe this wasn’t their kind of thing after all, and these two incidents were just unrelated accidents. Suspicious, sure, but nothing more.</p><p>Alessa stood up, then knelt in front of the laptop to take a closer look. She found the article involving Alex Jackson and read through it, hoping to find something that maybe the boys missed. The construction company he worked for was a hot link within the article, and she clicked it to go to their home page. She saw that Infinity Acres was listed as a current project, but it was marked as ON HOLD...more than likely due to the death that occurred on company property. Alessa finally ended up on the project page, her eyes scanning the events listed there. </p><p>“Hang on...this could be promising.” Sam moved his chair over so he could get a better look, and soon after Dean was squatting down next to her, leaning forward slightly so he could see as well. She tried to ignore just how close Dean was to her at the moment as she read aloud. “‘Join us for an open house and brunch, learn about an exciting investment in your future while getting to know the community. All are welcome! See how Infinity Acres is the right choice in home for you and your family.’ It says that this is happening tomorrow at 10 AM. Seems like someone dying amidst construction isn’t slowing them down.” Alessa scoffs and shakes her head.</p><p>“This could be a good way to get more information. Large group of adults, free mimosas...there’s bound to be people there willing to talk.” Sam rubs the side of his face, stifling a yawn.</p><p>“Yeah, and if all else fails...free food.” Dean turns his head slightly to look at Alessa, eyes meeting her own as he smirks.</p><p>She gazes at him in return before rolling her eyes, lightly smacking his chest with the back of her hand before getting to her feet. “I agree with Sam. So in the meantime, let’s get some shut eye. I should get my stuff and see if one of the rooms next to you guys is open. Meet up at 9:30?”</p><p>Sam stands up and stretches, nodding in agreement. “Sounds good to me.”</p><p>“Yeah, same here...sleep well, Al.” Dean watches her move to the door with a half grin on his face.</p><p>Alessa looks over her shoulder at them and smiles. “You, too…” She steps out into the illuminated walkway and closes the door behind her. Her face felt warm in the cold air of the night, and her cheeks had to of been pink. After securing room 105 for herself, she sends a text to the boys and hauls her duffle bag inside. She flicks on the light switch and sets the bag down, barely managing to take off her shoes and leather jacket before falling face first on the bed with a sigh. It certainly wasn’t the bed she was expecting to sleep in tonight, but she was...content.</p><p>As much as she had looked forward to going home, it was good being teamed up with the Winchesters again. It was surprising, how easily they seemed to fall back into their routine after a good stretch of time. Her mind drifted back to her conversation with Dean...she had been so concerned about pissing them off, that she didn’t even think about the possibility of them worrying about her. That felt even worse. It seemed like water under the bridge at this point, so she wouldn’t dwell on it.</p><p>Thoughts of the case and their discussion swirled around inside of her head until she eventually fell into a light sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Now It's A Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio attends the open house and gets more than they bargained for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Something cold pressed against her back, seeping through the thin material of her sleep shirt. At first it was a mild annoyance, but it soon brought her out of her sleep and her eyes flew open. The room was so dim, it took several seconds for her eyes to adjust...that’s when she noticed the cage. It wasn’t much larger than her tiny frame, crudely constructed out of metal and wood. She leaned forward, away from the frigid metal on her back and wound her fingers through the small spaces, gripping tightly and shaking as hard as she could. Despite its appearance, it was incredibly sturdy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She got to her knees, crouched low and peered out to try and take in her surroundings. She was met with the sight of more cages, almost a dozen from what she could see. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw who was in them; other kids she knew from her neighborhood, younger than herself. She could only properly make out a few forms, trying to rest or silently crying, rocking back and forth. Her eyes searched frantically, her breath came out in quick bursts of white fog...she couldn’t see her. Oh God please no, where was she?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“G...Gabby?” It was all she could do to choke out the word and she listened, fear gripping her when there was no response for a fraction of a moment.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“L-Lessy…?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She wanted to be relieved when she heard the voice, but it was so weak...she had been missing for too long. “Yeah it’s me, it’s me Gabs! Are you hurt?!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I...I don’t think so. I’m so t-tired…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She swallowed hard, refusing the tears that threatened to fall. She had to be strong, for her...for all of them. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry. I’ve been trying to find you...you have to hang on, alright?! Help will come but you have to hang in there-”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A door she couldn’t see slammed open and the sound of footsteps filled the room, cutting her off. More whimpering and weakened pleas to be let go joined in, but she remained quiet as fear was being overcome with anger at this thing that was hurting her sister and the others. Another moment of silence, then the creaking of metal on wood.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No...n-no please don’t…” Shuffling, a body being dragged against the floor.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Gabby? GABBY?!” Her heart plummeted to her stomach and she grabbed the cage door again with both hands, furiously trying in vain to rip it off the hinges. “LET HER GO! YOU’RE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME?! LET HER GOOOO!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A voice, cold and feminine reached her ears. “Don’t worry, you nosy little brat. It’ll be your time soon enough…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Alessa continued to thrash the door, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her vision started to darken around the edges, and as much as she didn’t want to believe it...she already knew how this was going to end, and there was nothing she could do about it.</i>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Alessandra sat up right in her bed, gasping for air as a shaking hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes darted around the room wildly and she tried to force her breathing to calm. She was in the hotel room...fuck, she really hoped that she hadn’t screamed in her sleep. The last thing she needed was Dean and Sam rushing over to see if she was okay. She certainly wasn’t at the moment, but she’d rather be not okay by herself. Her head slumped forward and she caught it with her hands, rubbing them over her face as if that would help get rid of the images and feelings of anger and helplessness.</p><p>Over her life and career as a hunter, she had acquired a few recurring nightmares. This one...she hated the most. Almost fifteen years ago now. It was the night that her sister was violently taken from her. The night that a sadness took hold of her, settled into her heart and was never fully gone. The night that grief claimed her mother and father...both forever changed from the loss, the former so much so that she spent most of her life in a mental hospital. The night that she learned that most of the shit that was supposed to be made up or from myth, was actually real and out there killing people. Destroying more families like her own.</p><p>She ran her hands up into her hair and gradually pulled harder. The pain seemed to cut through her jumbled thoughts and helped her regain focus of the present. After a moment, she lowered her hands into her lap and looked at the neon green light of the digital clock by the bed. It was barely 6AM, but there was no way she was going back to sleep. Her body was weighed down as if she had aged fifty years in the last few moments, but she got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom to start her day. Pushing forward was all she could do.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After a shower that was just on the verge of being too cold, she felt less like a raw, exposed nerve and more like a human being. Her eyelids had a heaviness to them and her head pounded slightly, but caffeine would surely remedy those. Now, her focus was on the case.</p><p>From what she had seen of the article last night, it sounded like this open house was going to be more of an upscale affair and she always believed in looking the part. It was also a nice excuse to wear something other than jeans and t shirts. She opted for a short sleeved white blouse, tucked into deep navy blue dress pants, black belt and sensible heels. The pants were open enough in the leg area that she could strap a gun and knife on each calf without it being seen, while she kept a few hunter essentials in her handbag.</p><p>Just as she was adjusting the knife holster and getting ready to leave, there was a knock at the door. A warm smile flitted across her features when she saw Dean through the peephole and even better, he was holding a paper cup filled with coffee.</p><p>“Dean, you’re a lifesaver…” She spoke while opening the door and took in his appearance as he seemed to do the same. He had a similar idea about the dress code; white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just to the elbows, black slacks and shoes, and a tie that was pretty close to the shade of her pants. Before an inappropriate amount of time passed, she looked up at him just as his gaze went to her face. “Also, good morning.”</p><p>“Uh, hi...mornin’.” He wore the distinct look of someone who was mentally kicking themselves and cleared his throat, holding out the cup. “Brought you coffee.”</p><p>“You don’t look too bad either, Winchester.” She smirked playfully as she grabbed the cup from him. “Thank you, seriously...I need this.”</p><p>He muttered a ‘no problem’ and nodded, watching her as she turned to close the door. “How’d you sleep?”</p><p>“Okay...I can just feel that I’m getting one of those caffeine deficient headaches, y’know?” She glanced over at him and smiled a little and she could tell he was looking just below her eyes. At the faint dark circles that were there, no doubt. I should’ve used a little more concealer...</p><p>“Oh, yeah...those suck big time.”</p><p>She was glad he left it at that as they walked toward the impala. Dean and Sam were the first people that she told about her past, that weren’t directly involved with what happened. They knew all about it...and she didn’t think it would do any good to go through old baggage because of a nightmare. It was something she would deal with on her own.</p><p>Sam was already by the car, head stooped forward as he looked at his phone intently. He had adopted a similar look to Dean, except his pants were chocolate brown and his tie was a deep green that she really liked on him.</p><p>“Morning, Sam! Lookin’ good!” She whistled to further get his attention and he looked up, wearing a crooked grin that made her chuckle. He opened the back door and climbed into the seat, and Alessa let him. She had learned a long time ago that trying to tell him she would sit in the back since she was considerably shorter was a waste of breath.</p><p>Alessandra slid into the passenger seat and buckled up, then ran her hand along the dash appreciatively. She had joked on more than one occasion about ‘borrowing’ it from Dean, and he would always get this crinkle between his eyebrows as he tried to figure out if she was serious. Of course she wasn’t, but if she got to drive it sometime…</p><p>“Did ya miss her?”</p><p>She glanced over at Dean already buckled and starting the engine, while he wore a smug expression.</p><p>“Almost as much as I missed you...but, it’s pretty close.” She winked and he blinked, caught off guard. It should have been illegal to mess with him as it was entirely too much fun.</p><p>Sam chuckled from the back seat and leaned forward, looking like he was amused as well. “Ahh man, I’ve missed this. No one can give you shit quite like Alessa can.”</p><p>“Shaddup, Sammy.” Dean tried to sound serious, but the slight upturn of the corner of his mouth gave him away. He backed up, then drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Now that they were actually heading to their destination, the mood in the car shifted and it became all business. “So, what’s our story gonna be?”</p><p>They spent the rest of the car ride discussing just that and sorting out aliases. Drawing attention to themselves was the last thing they wanted to do, so ‘fitting in’ with the setting was optimal. Out of towners that were interested in relocating to a nicer neighborhood seemed a solid enough story to carry them through the day, so they went with that.</p><p>They arrived at the house, a large modern victorian style house, white with dark blue trim. The columns and spacious porch made her a touch homesick as it reminded her of her own home. Once most of the people had filed in through the gate, the trio exited the vehicle and headed inside as well. The backyard was big enough for everyone to fit comfortably, and wait staff began passing out flutes filled with champagne and orange juice. Alessa also spotted an area where all manner of food had been presented. For an open house, they sure didn’t hold back on the expenses.</p><p>“Well, this definitely ain’t our usual scene.” Dean commented in a low voice as he looked around.</p><p>Sam nodded in agreement and looked between Dean and Alessa. “We should split up, but don’t go too far. We’ll meet back here in an hour and compare notes?”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good.” Alessa said, then her and Dean watched as he immersed himself into the crowd.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s gonna fit right in, no problem.” Dead said while he turned toward Alessa, sliding his hands into the pockets of his slacks.</p><p>“I’m sure you will, too.” She noticed his tie was a bit crooked and without thinking about it, she stepped closer to him and reached up to adjust it. Once she was satisfied with it, Alessa lowered her hands and looked up to see Dean watching her quietly, his expression unreadable. It felt like butterflies were trying to battle their way out of her stomach as she offered a tiny smile and took a step back. “See you in a bit, Dean.”</p><p>“Yeah...and thanks. Uh, for the tie, for fixing my tie.” She had to bite back a laugh at the goofy grin that showed on his face momentarily, then he tried to look serious as he turned and walked away.</p><p>Well...that would be something she would have to think on later. For now, she headed in the opposite direction and turned on the charm. Pretending to be someone else was a skill she was good at, even if the reasons for it weren’t particularly viewed as ‘healthy’. Alessa’s mood range was depressed to angry after the death of her sister, and she was sick and tired of everyone always asking her if she was okay.</p><p>They cared, she knew, but what kind of question was that? So...she became an expert at appearing to be fine on the outside, while struggling on the inside. Then later, she adapted it to more suitable situations like this one. While she smiled and greeted everyone she passed with a nod or a small wave and appeared to be relaxed, she was incredibly alert. Her eyes scanned the area with a weariness that only a seasoned hunter could possess, searching for anything out of place.</p><p>Alessa made small talk here and there, and trying to speak to a real estate agent about anything was a waste of time. She inquired about the ‘accidents’ and two of them had the same speech prepared: “They were very unfortunate events and our hearts and thoughts go out to their families, but we have been assured that those events were nothing more than terrible accidents and will not negatively affect the project.” How very heartfelt, she thought bitterly.</p><p>As she was appearing to be busy sipping a mimosa, a woman who was not much older than herself lost her balance close by and nearly toppled her over. Alessa was able to reach out a hand to her shoulder and steady her before any damage was done, and the woman looked at her apologetically.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I need to pay more attention to where I’m going.” She laughed nervously and moved some bright blonde hair away from her face. Alessa guessed from her rosy cheeks that she may have had a mimosa or two too many.</p><p>“It’s quite alright. No harm done.” Alessa smiled to reassure the woman, while reaching out her hand. “I’m Andrea, it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Charmed. My name is Flissa.” She grabbed the top part of Alessa’s hand in a petite handshake and let go shortly after. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before, are you new in town?”</p><p>“Hopefully soon. I live near Castle Rock, but I’m interested in moving to the neighborhood. How do you like it here?”<br/>
“Oh, it’s just fine. Lovely community.” Flissa let out a sigh and looked down at her drink solemnly. “It’s been rough as of late, though. We’ve been trying to cope with recent tragedies.”</p><p>Alessa furrowed her brows and nodded sympathetically, lowering her voice a fraction. “Do you mean the accidents? I don’t mean to pry...did you know them well?”</p><p>“Everyone kind of knows everyone around here.” She smiled but it was gone just as quickly. “Alex was a good man...him and his wife were actually planning on flying out for a second honeymoon the day after his death. I didn’t know Jeremy quite as well, but I know his wife. They had their problems but they separated on decent terms, and they seemed to be handling the joint custody of their daughter well enough...” Flissa’s eyes widen a fraction and she puts a hand on her chest, shaking her head quickly. “My goodness, you must think me quite the gossip. One mimosa too many can do that, I suppose.”</p><p>It was the outcome that Alessa was hoping for, little tidbits of information that may be useful later. She wasn’t sure how yet, though. A kind smile showed the woman she didn’t mind. “I don’t think that, not at all. It’s clear that you cared about them.” She could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket, probably Dean or Sam asking where she was but she ignored it for now. “Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary around here, even a little bit?”</p><p>“Other than the accidents...I’m not sure what you mean.”</p><p>“Anyone acting differently than normal, maybe?” She could see the confusion on the woman’s face and shook her head. “Not to imply that anyone was involved, of course. I guess I’m too curious for my own good.” She leaned in closer and lowered her voice even more, trying to bring the gossip in her out more. “They seem like...such strange occurrences, you know?”</p><p>The woman got closer as well and nodded. “They do, don’t they? But...other than the grief and shock you’d expect, I honestly haven’t noticed. The children of the neighborhood seem to be particularly upset about it, which is understandable. Most of them don’t even want to leave the house, from what I’ve been told.”</p><p>Alessa listened intently and nodded, mulling over the information in her head. “Yes, of course…” Her phone buzzed yet again and she decided she better head back before the Winchesters sent out a search party. “Please excuse me, I must go. It’s been a pleasure speaking with you.”</p><p>After the woman said her goodbyes, Alessa made her way back toward the entrance. She spotted Sam and Dean looking around for her, the former spotting her first and waiting until she was next to them before speaking.</p><p>“I’ve been calling you, where were you?” Sam was tense as he ran a hand through his hair, more so than seemed necessary for the situation since she was only late by maybe ten minutes.</p><p>“I was in the middle of a conversation that hopefully turns out to be helpful.” She stopped and looked between them, raising her eyebrows. They were both on edge, in hunter mode, and it made her alert as well. “What did you find out?”</p><p>“There’s definitely something going on around here.” Dean chimed in, hands on his hips. “Jeremy and Alex haven’t been the only ones to have unfortunate ‘accidents’.”</p><p>“In the last two weeks, there’s been at least eight undocumented accidents in the surrounding area. They’ve been non fatal, but critical enough that they end up in the hospital for an extended amount of time.” Sam continued and glanced around. “All of them have been male, it sounds like.”</p><p>Alessa let out a sigh in frustration. “I don’t get it. What could possibly be gained from something doing this? There has to be a connection somewhere.”</p><p>“Don’t know...anyway, what did you find out?” Dean asked quietly.</p><p>“Not much. Alex was planning on taking a trip with his wife the day after he died. Uh, Jeremy and his wife were in Splitsville but they got along. Other than that, the usual gossip.”</p><p>“So the night before he’s planning on leaving, he ends up dead at the bottom of an empty pool?” Sam interjected, looking thoughtful. “That sounds suspicious...what should be our next move?”</p><p>“I dunno man, we’re running out of options and possibly time if someone else goes down.” Dean glanced between his brother and Alessa. “We could try and question the wives of the victims, maybe-”</p><p>He wasn’t allowed to finish his thought as a chilling scream carried out over the backyard area, followed by a loud thud and many feet moving at once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Party's Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An 'accident' brings the open house to a close, and they find out just what they're dealing with.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this story is basically my version of how the Winchesters encounter this monster for the first time while inserting my OC and her own hunter 'origin story' with it. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time seemed to slow down to a crawl around the trio as they shared a quick glance at one another, then took off in a sprint toward the yell. The majority of the crowd that was also heading in that direction made it hard to see, and Alessa found herself navigating through the sea of people at a deft pace. Her ears were ringing from the constant murmur of voices that surrounded her, and the hidden gun and knife on her legs felt slightly heavier than before as if reminding the hunter of their presence.</p>
<p>Finally, she broke through the last few people and quickly took in the scene in front of her.</p>
<p>A dark haired woman lay flat on her back on the grass, arms spread out to her sides. She wasn’t moving, and a few people had started to gather around her in a circle. Alessa started running again and didn’t stop until she was next to the people trying to help the woman.</p>
<p>“Move, please...I’m an EMT!” Not a huge stretch of the truth, since she was certified first aid and then some thanks to her actual profession. A few heads turned to look at her, faces scared and worried before they parted out of her way. She immediately fell to her knees and began checking vitals. The woman had her eyes tightly shut, her breathing was rapid as if she couldn’t get enough air into her lungs. “Did anyone see what happened?”</p>
<p>A man spoke up somewhere to her left, sounding ill. “S-She fell off the balcony! I saw her just before she hit the ground…” He pointed up toward the house with a shaking hand.</p>
<p>Alessa briefly looked at where he was pointing and as she started to focus on the woman again, something caught her eye that made her head snap back to the balcony. A whirl of chestnut brown...hair? A flash of white. She clenched her jaw...someone else was in that damn room.</p>
<p>“Something’s...wrong...she’s...I-I…” A ragged breath followed each word, and the woman's face went even paler than it was before, her lips taking on a bluish color.</p>
<p>The cryptic words made Alessa lean in closer. She wanted more info, but this lady was in no position to be speaking right now. “Try not to talk, alright? I promise we’ll figure this out.” She made direct eye contact and nodded once, trying to convey that she understood what she was getting at. It seemed to be enough and she kept quiet.</p>
<p>A large form dropped to her side and Alessa saw in her peripheral that it was Sam. “Dean’s calling 911…” Alessa was checking the injured woman’s pupils and she glanced over at him, forehead creased with concern. “Will she be okay?”</p>
<p>“She fell from the balcony...slight concussion, at least one fractured rib and I think it punctured one of her lungs.” She anxiously licked her lips, silently urging the ambulance to have a damn fast response time. Alessa leaned closer to Sam and dropped her voice to a level that only he could hear. “Sam...someone or something was in that room with her.”</p>
<p>His jaw became a hard line and he met her gaze, nodding once. “I’ll check it out.”</p>
<p>“Be careful…”</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p>He rose to his feet and Alessa watched as he jogged to Dean as he was stowing his phone away. A brief exchange passed between them, then the eldest Winchester was searching her out. Quietly debating on what he should do. Alessa tilted her head toward Sam, mouthing ‘go’...she had things under control and it made more sense for both of them to investigate inside. The worry that gnawed at her gut lessened a little as they disappeared toward the front of the house together.</p>
<p>“Who...are…?” The woman takes in a crackling breath and Alessa looks down at her, keeping her voice as soothing as she can manage while she continues to stabilize her.</p>
<p>“People that are here to help.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Alessandra watched as one of the EMT’s climbed into the back of the ambulance and shut the doors, then a moment later the vehicle was pulling out into the street with sirens blaring. Most everyone had congregated to the front yard, some leaning against the fence to get a better look. Whispering amongst themselves...worried about the woman (her name was Lydia), wondering what the hell was going on. They had good reason to wonder.</p>
<p>Alessa had helped the EMT’s the best she could when they arrived, and gave them the info they needed about Lydia’s condition. She had been right about her injuries, which saved precious time so they could begin treating her. Once it hadn’t been so hard to talk, they asked Lydia what happened...and Alessa saw it.</p>
<p>Her face.</p>
<p>It was quick, a series of emotions that were gone just as fast as they had appeared. Fear, disbelief...but most importantly, recognition.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Something’s...wrong...she’s...I-I…”</i>
</p>
<p>The sentence Lydia first spoke to her ran laps around her brain. Lydia knew, or at least thought she knew the person that was in that room with her. Who possibly pushed her...but, Alessa wasn’t sure if she actually was shoved. Lydia had answered the question; ‘I fell...I lost my balance and I fell off the balcony.’ It was steady, and Alessa was willing to bet her reputation as a hunter that it was the truth. Obviously not the whole story, but a part of it.</p>
<p>Lydia didn’t want to believe what she had seen, and it was so unbelievable that she kept quiet about it. It wouldn’t be the first time a witness to what's really lurking in the world had done so.</p>
<p>Alessandra was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed that people were starting to leave. A few passed by and expressed their thanks and gratitude, and she insisted that it was no big deal. She was glad to help. One less body connected to this case, thankfully.</p>
<p>Now, she needed to find the boys. They had been gone for quite awhile, probably laying low until it was safe to come out undetected. As she was getting ready to shoot a text Dean’s way, they were suddenly in the crowd that was heading out. Once their feet hit the sidewalk, they fell into step beside each other and headed toward the Impala at a brisk pace.</p>
<p>“Is she gonna be okay?” Dean asked in a rush of words. They were both walking really fast, nearly two of her steps to one of theirs.</p>
<p>“Recovery is going to be a bitch, but yeah. She will, eventually.” Alessa lets out a sigh. “Guys, she knew something was up. She said that she just fell and I 100% believe her, but something freaked her out. She tried to tell me about it, but I stopped her because of her condition. Then, the EMT’s asked her what happened and she left things out. No mention of someone being in that room with her, which could mean that…”</p>
<p>Alessa let her sentence trail off as they reached the Impala. They were tense and...staring at her, and why did they look so apologetic? It made her uncomfortable and she shifted on her feet. “Okay, what’s up?”</p>
<p>Dean and Sam shared a look, debating on how to proceed.</p>
<p>“We checked out the room and looked everywhere, but there was no sign of anything or anyone suspicious…” Sam started finally, sympathy lining his words. It drove her nuts. “Then...we headed back downstairs, as the paramedics arrived. There was a lady in the kitchen, she was really distraught and...seemed to be ill…”</p>
<p>Dean took a step toward Alessa and her gaze went to him searchingly. “The lady that fell? A friend of hers from way back. We were trying to comfort her, ease her into talking…” He opened his mouth to continue but let out a sigh, rubbing a hand down his face.</p>
<p>“You guys, <i>for fuck’s sake</i>, what is it?” She looked between them, wanting to be annoyed with the both of them but their facial expressions gave her pause.</p>
<p>Dean was frozen in place, his jaw working tightly under his skin. “Al…”</p>
<p>“I managed to get a picture without her noticing.” Sam spoke up, ignoring the glare from his brother as he found the picture on his phone. He stepped up beside Dean and held it out for her to see.</p>
<p>It was a lady with short blonde hair, her back to the camera as Dean stood in front of her. The woman looked vaguely familiar, and Alessa realized she had been nearby when she was helping Lydia. She was wearing a scarf, but it had shifted enough to reveal the back of her neck. There, Alessa could see an oval shaped mark...a bite mark, caused by something with many rows of teeth. She stared at the screen, unable to tear her eyes away from it. Plenty of things left bite marks on people like that, it could be anything. Alessa tried lying to herself, but God damn it, it wasn’t working.</p>
<p>Realization washed over her as her blood ran cold. Hating her body for betraying her by starting to tremble. She would never forget what that bite mark belonged to. It was forever scorched into her memory, something she had seen with her own eyes on her mother’s neck nearly fifteen years ago.</p>
<p>“Changelings…” Alessa whispered the word, the pieces of the massive puzzle that surrounded the case now effortlessly falling into place. People were being hurt and killed, because they were interfering with the changelings' food source. Why didn’t she see this connection sooner? “We’re dealing with <i>changelings…</i>”</p>
<p>Even after Sam moved his phone, Alessa continued to stare at the space where it had been. Any minute now, she was going to wake up in her hotel room again and start her day for real this time. They were going to have to deal with something that was relatively easy to kill, and that didn’t make her feel like that scared child all over again. Something where the lives of possibly a dozen children and mothers weren’t on the line. Blood pulsed through her skull, pounding in her ears, and it took her a moment to realize that Dean’s hands were gripping her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Al? <i>Hey</i>.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” The word squeezed its way out and she cleared her throat loudly, resting an unfocused blue eyed gaze on his face. “No, it’s...I’m good. It was a...shock, I guess. Haven’t really dealt with any since…” Her voice cut off and she furiously shook her head, beyond frustrated with herself. She needed to get a damn grip.</p>
<p>“Alessa, if you can’t-” Sam began and she cut him off. His heart was in the right place, but she didn’t want to hear that crap. Not now.</p>
<p>“I said I’m good. Let’s go.” Alessa moved away from Dean’s hands and climbed into the backseat of the car before they could say anything else.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The trip back to the hotel was dead silent, even the radio was turned off. She tried to ignore the fact that Dean was glancing in the rearview mirror at her every few minutes. Probably to make sure that she wasn’t on the verge of a breakdown. Sam stared at his phone intently, no doubt already reading up about changelings.</p>
<p>When she had finally trusted them enough to share how she got acquainted with the supernatural world, she told them what she knew about changelings. That had been...years ago, though. She had heard about a case of them here and there, but was lucky enough to avoid them herself. That was, until today. A healthy dose of fear was a good thing to have as a hunter, but Alessa was slipped too much this time.</p>
<p>They arrived back at the Motel 6 and took their same seats from last night. Dean had stopped at a drive thru on the way back since they didn’t get a chance to eat at the open house, and even though she had declined food, he ordered her a chicken sandwich anyway. They ate while discussing a plan.</p>
<p>“So, we have to kill the mother changeling and the other ones will die?” Sam spoke after swallowing a mouthful of salad.</p>
<p>“Yeah...and fire is the only way. It would hurt the others, but not kill them.” Alessa was forcing herself to eat at least some of her food. She knew she had to eat, even if it felt like her mouth was full of sawdust.</p>
<p>“How much time do you think we have until…” Sam trailed off and gestured with his hand like she knew what he meant.</p>
<p>“Until the mothers and kids start dying off?” They both looked caught off guard by her bluntness. She needed them to know that they didn’t have to treat her like a delicate flower whose petals were about to fall off. “From what you said about the other accidents, I think the time frame is a couple weeks. But there’s really no telling how long they’ve infested this neighborhood, so the sooner we find the real children and the mother, the better.” She finally gave up on eating and moved the half sandwich away from her.</p>
<p>Dean finished his burger and took a long drink from his soda before wiping his mouth on a napkin. “We’ll wait until tonight, since that’s when they feed and we’ll know the mother will be with the real kids…”</p>
<p>Alessa nodded. She could feel Dean looking at her so she kept her gaze elsewhere. “The Infinity Acres building site would be a good place to start. If a changeling is willing to show up in the daytime like that and cause such a commotion, it could be trying to keep people away from its mother.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Sam added and he smiled at her but it faltered shortly after. “Listen, Alessa…”</p>
<p>“Look, guys…” She interrupted and let out a huge sigh. “I get that you’re concerned and you aren’t sure if I can handle this or, whatever. Can we just...pretend that this is any other case, because really, it is. I’m good.” She looked between them and smiled gently, hoping to reassure them somewhat. The thought of them doubting her was a painful sensation that settled in her ribcage.</p>
<p>Dean and Sam glanced at each other, then looked at Alessa once more. Sam shook his head, a small smirk forming on his face.</p>
<p>“That isn’t it, Al.” Dean is the one that spoke up and her gaze rested on him. “We aren’t worried you can’t do the job...we’re worried about you. We know how close to the chest this is for you, about what you went through with your sister. We also know you’re one of the most capable hunters out there…I…” He paused and took in a breath, staring at her intently. “We care about you, damn it. So yeah, let us worry about you a little bit. You’d do the same thing. Just remember, we've got your back and this changeling bitch is as good as done for.” He grinned, that cocky grin when he knew he was right about something. Alessandra was pretty sure her heart skipped a beat or two.</p>
<p>“What he said, Alessa. We got this.” Sam was smiling again, and Alessa couldn’t help but smile back at them.</p>
<p>“Thanks, guys.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>